


A Taste of the Storm, Part 5

by Nightwing37



Series: A Taste of the Storm [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing37/pseuds/Nightwing37
Summary: With a budding relationship, the stage is set for finding the truth behind the cube is revealed.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny), Ghost & Guardian (Destiny)
Series: A Taste of the Storm [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909825





	A Taste of the Storm, Part 5

Even as the light of the morning sun began to blast itself through the glass window of Aurelia’s apartment, the lovers had yet to rustle from their deep slumber. Their evening had ended with an eventful romp and the exhaustion that came with it. The usage and intermingling of their energies had drained them of any urge to move in order for their bodies to heal naturally. The warmth of the solar energy passing through the pane of clear material first captured Aurelia’s attention. She slowly began to crack open her eyes before turning her head to notice the warm and welcoming body next to her. Marek was still soundly asleep, with his breathing relaxed and a small gap between his lips. Aurelia watched as his chest rose and fell to an imaginary rhythm in his mind and smiled.  
After about an hour, his eyes finally creaked open to find her curled up close to him, her head on his chest. He smiled for a moment before he blushed at the thought of the previous night. He slowly spoke to her in a whispered tone.  
“Good morning.”  
“Good morning Mar. Did you sleep well?”  
“Yeah, I did actually….wait...did we?”  
Aurelia blushed and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She smiled and leaned forward to slowly kiss him. The two began to twirl their tongues about when an unwelcome disturbance came into earshot.  
“Aurelia! The office is…!”  
Both lovers disengaged and looked at Cid, who had come from his pocket dimension with news essential to the mission. Yet, he had missed the air of the situation completely. That is until Feyla came and bumped him in the back of the shell.  
“Ow!”  
“I told you to give them a minute before coming in here. You never listen do you?”  
The two drones began to slightly bicker as the lovers turned to each other and laughed. Marek sprung to his feet and extended a hand to his partner, who gladly accepted this gesture. They went over to their piles of discarded objects and began to piece their outer images back together. She helped him with his vest and he helped her with her jacket claps, while sneaking another quick kiss away from the two hovering companions.  
Once finished, they straightened themselves and grabbed their weaponry from near the door. As they headed out, Aurelia locked the large wooden opening. Marek felt a twinge of doubt creep in that they would come back here, but when he caught her eye, it melted away. Maybe they were truly meant for each other?  
“The office is downstairs in sub-basement one. Not too far from Ada’s workshop. Let’s go.”  
Marek hustled behind her as she sprang down the steps and led the way for them. They ran through the morning halls, full of individuals. Guardians, frames, and normal humans alike. They were like teenagers that had been let loose from school, but their pace slowed to a calm and organized walk as they neared the large doors of the office of the Praxic Order. Some of the other warlocks in the room were surprised to see a Hunter in their midst, but understood the issue once the cube had been presented to the scanning table in the center of the main hall. Those in the room watched as the cube began to glow and blueish-white and radiate an energy of unknown styling. Then the audio kicked in.  
“Come to Europa. The humans not here. Use Io as a jump point. Bring supplies to near Cradle.”  
Marek recognized the names of the locations, but not the bearer of the voice. After typing in to see if there was a way to isolate and combine the audio patterns, it was determined that the individual in the recordings was not a male, as was initially expected, but a female Fallen. Her name was Eramis.  
“This is bad Aur. Fallen normally don’t encrypt a transmission like this. This is a high-end communique. This could lead to a lot of problems, and considering the Pyramids and the evacuation scenarios we are looking at...we may have to go handle it.”  
Aurelia turned to one of the other warlocks, a human named Typhon and spoke with him about it for a moment. She then came back to Marek and looked him straight in the eyes with a seriousness he had not seen in quite some time.  
“The resources of the Vanguard, Praxic Order, and most of the Guardians are spread a bit thin at the moment to go and isolate this issue. If we go, we are not going to have any backup for this. We will need to play it smart and not raise any alarms.”  
“Let me go talk to Zavala about this for a moment and let him at least be aware of the situation. If it’s going to be you and I, then at least one other person deserves to know what we’ve gotten ourselves into.”  
Aurelia nodded and gripped Marek’s hand for a moment. They traded knowing looks at each other. They were headed into a lion’s den and there would be no real way out once they were there. They both smiled slightly and Marek spoke to Feyla and Cid.  
“Feyla, gather every bit of equipment needed and transmat it into the Obsidian. Cid, I need you to clear my vault. Every piece of armor, weapon, or set of ammunition needs to be on the Obsidian as quickly as possible. We need to be ready to leave within the hour. Any more time wasted means we may lose them, and that’s not going to happen.”  
The two beings nodded before disappearing to go about their tasks. Marek smiled one last time at Aurelia before heading off down the hall towards the front watch tower and his appointment. Upon reaching said location, Zavala turned to him and gazed at him with a look of focus and determination.  
“The Praxics don’t keep anything from me.”  
“I didn’t expect they would. You asked for information and it is available now.”  
“What are we looking at?”  
“Some Fallen under one of the warning targets published by Owl Sector recently are using Io as a jump point to Europa. They’re using the Pyramids as cover to gather troops and supplies.”  
“What will you do about it?”  
“Warlock Aurelia and myself will go to see if we can determine the size of the operation. At the same time, we cannot let them leave if they are planning on staging a major offensive like what we saw with the Cabal.”  
“You’ll be going dark. None of us can aid you in this case.”  
“I know. That’s why I’m telling you. So if someone finds us...if we don’t make it.”  
“I understand Marek. May the Traveler watch over you guardian.”  
Marek nodded and turned on his heels towards the hangar. He knew the entirety of the conversation before it had occurred, but found that he still needed to steel himself and his resolve. He was nervous. New feelings and thoughts flooded his mind. How would they manage? What would they find on Io?


End file.
